Every Other Weekend
by Fede Speranza Amore
Summary: Edward and Bella divorced and Edward gets Renesmee every other weekend. The story is based off of the song Every Other Weekend by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney. One-Shot AH ExB


**This is my first fan fiction. I hope you read it, enjoy it, and review it. Please if you don't like it still review and let me know how I can make my writing better. **

**Fede Speranza Amore**

**Summary: Edward and Bella divorced. They exchange Renesmee every other weekend. This is a story of how the exchanges work. One shot. All Human. **

**BPOV**

I placed another t-shirt in the duffle bag and zipped it. I placed the strap on my shoulder and walked downstairs. I sat the bag on the floor in the foyer. I walked into the kitchen and saw the one person that my world revolved around sitting at the island. I walked around to where I could see her face. She was eating her afternoon snack and drinking apple juice. "Are you almost done?" I asked hoping she would say no but to my disappointment she didn't.

"Almost," Renesmee said.

"Ok, no rush," I said and smiled at my daughter. She returned the smile and continued eating.

When she was done we loaded her stuff into my car and then she got in the backseat and I got in on the driver's side and said, "Ok, let's go see Daddy," I said and backed out of the driveway.

I drove to the park where I met him at the same time every other Friday. I pulled up to see him standing outside of his car. When he spotted my car he waved and smiled. I looked into the backseat to see Renesmee smiling and waving. She looked so happy that it made me happy.

I parked the car and the Renesmee opened the back door and got out. I got out of the car and walked around the front of the car. "Give me a hug," I said and Renesmee wrapped her arms around my waist. I bent down to where I could look her in the face. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Renesmee said and then I let her go. She ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "Daddy," she screamed.

"Nessie, I've missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too, Daddy," she said.

"Ok, go get in the car," he said and sat her down.

I got her stuff out of the car and walked over to him. "Edward," I said.

He looked at me, into my eyes, and said, "Bella, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?" I asked.

"Good," he said and smiled.

I returned his smile and said, "Here's her things, she's been working on playing soccer so I brought the soccer ball I bought her. I thought maybe you could play with her."

"Yeah, I'll do that," he said and passed the soccer ball to him. He smiled and I smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat like the first time I saw him.

I handed him the duffle bag with her clothes and then turned to leave. He dropped the soccer ball and grabbed my hand as I turned away. I turned back to him and looked into his eyes.

I want to tell him that I love him but I can't. If I were to say those words there would be uncomfortable questions asked. Not to mention that Renesmee was in the car with the windows rolled down and would hear it. I had made a point to not talk bad about her father in front of her. I also didn't talk about my feelings for him in front of her.

I looked from our hands to his face and he realized what he had done. He let go of my hand and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I said and bent down and picked up the soccer ball. I stood back up and handed the ball back to him. He smiled and then turned back to his car. "Bye, Emma," I said and walked back to my car.

"Bye, Mama," she said. I got in my car and gave her one final wave before leaving.

I woke up on Saturday morning and went downstairs. I went into the living and turned on the TV to make the quiet go away. I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. While the coffee was being made I went to the closet in the foyer. I reached into the top and found the box. I took it down and went into the living room. I sat on the couch and began to look through the things inside.

I took out the photo album that held our wedding photos. I flipped through the pages and looked at the happy moments frozen in time. I always wonder how we could have stood in front of our family and friends and promised forever when in reality I always wondered if it would really be forever.

When the feeling of guilt and sadness would begin to settle in I would always place the things back in the box and place the box back in the closet.

When I was done I walked back into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. After I had drank my coffee and ate a bowl of cereal I went back upstairs and got ready for the day.

On the Saturdays when Renesmee was with her father it was hard for me. These were the days that I realized just how much my life revolved around Renesmee. On those days it was wonder I didn't go stir crazy. I usually went over to my parents' house and spent the day with them.

Saturday nights were even worse. I would lie in bed and listen to the quiet. Sometimes I would go into her room and just look around it. I would pick up toys and remember how she reacted the first time she saw them. Saturday nights were hard for me.

On Sundays I would go back to the park. Edward and Renesmee were always waiting for me. I would get out of my car and Renesmee would run over to me. I would bend down and hug her and say, "I missed you so much."

She would always reply, "I missed you too."

"Ok, say bye to Daddy and we'll go," I'd say and she'd run back to Edward.

"Bye, Daddy," she would say.

"Bye, Nessie. I'll see you in two weeks," he'd say. "I love you."

"I love you too," she'd say and then she'd get into my car.

I walked over to Edward and took Renesmee's things from him. "Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. We had fun," he said.

"Good," I said.

"I'll see you in two weeks," he said.

"Two weeks," I said and turned to leave. I got in the car and drove away.

The older Renesmee got the easier exchanges were. Eventually Edward and I never got out of our cars. We would just sit there and Renesmee would get out of one and into the other. Edward and I would exchange a glance at one another but never more.

When Renesmee turned sixteen the exchanges stopped all together. Renesmee would go over to Edward's house when she wanted and sometimes that's where she would stay. Of course she still stayed with him every other weekend. Edward and I got to where we never saw one another. Renesmee would pass hellos and how are yous between the two of us. Renesmee became our only form of communication. By the time she went to college Edward and I didn't talk. At her graduation we sat together. Our hands brushed but the conversation never went deeper than the weather.

Renesmee eventually got married and had kids of her own. When I would see my grandchildren I would always think back to Renesmee growing up. I would remember meeting Edward every other weekend at the same park at the same time.

Sometimes I wish that those weekends had led back to a marriage and a family. Sometimes I wish I would have told him how I felt. But in the end I always wonder would it have been worth it. Would it have been right for Renesmee if we had gotten back together? Would Renesmee have been happier growing up? I'll never know the answer to these questions but I can always wonder.

**I hope that you enjoyed this. Again this is a one shot and my first fan fiction. Please review and let me know what I can do to make my next better. **

**Fede Speranza Amore **


End file.
